


Remember kids...

by silver_drip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, Finger Painting, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill being Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember kids...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/gifts).



> This is what happens when I linger at your tumblr. I still haven't watched the show yet...

* * *

 

 

 

" _Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_ "  
-Bill Cipher (In "Dreamscapers")

 


End file.
